Big Brother Down Town
Big Brother is the Down Town version of the Dutch reality show Big Brother. The show first premiered on Monday, June 11, 2001, under the name "The Spy" on Channel 7. Due to poor ratings, the show was cancelled. The show was later revived as Big Brother on Wednesday, July 23, 2003. The show has been hosted by Damian Rockman since the show's original debut in 2001. Format The rules of the show are no different than the U.S. edition of Big Brother. Each week, one person will win the title of Head of Household. During the middle of the week, the Head of Household would have to nominate two housemates for eviction. At the end of the week, the remaining housemates must then vote to evict one of the two nominees. The nominee with the most votes is evicted from the Big Brother house. The process continues until there are two-three housemates left. The previously evicted housemates must then vote for one of the two or three housemates to win. The housemate with the most votes wins the game. Unlike the U.S. edition however, there is no Power of Veto; despite the fact something similar to the Power of Veto was used in season six, and that it was used in 2006. The Spy During Big Brother's original airing under the name "The Spy", housemates nominated two individuals for eviction every one or two weeks. The public would then vote to banish one of the two nominees. In the final week, three housemates remained, and the public would vote for a winner out of the three. The one who had the most votes would be the winner of the Spy. Season 4 The 2006 season of Big Brother is the only season (as of 2012) to stray from the traditional format of the show. Each week, at least one of the housemates would win the Power of Veto, giving them an exemption from nominations that week. All of the housemates would then have to nominate of the housemates for eviction. Any housemate that has received a nomination would be put up for eviction. The public would then vote to evict one of the nominees. The housemate with the most votes would be evicted from the house. The season reverted back to the original format after three weeks, due to the unsuccessful results of new the format. Seasons The Spy Big Brother Scheduling Big Brother normally airs five times a week, but the dates it airs have varied from some years. In 2003, the schedule was as follows: *Sunday: Highlights/Nominations *Tuesday: Highlights *Wednesday: Highlights *Thursday: Eviction/Highlights *Friday: Highlights/Head of Household competition The 2012 season of Big Brother would use the same schedule shown above, the only differences is that evictions would be held on Sunday, with the Head of Household competition following afterwards and Wednesday was the day of Head of Household nominates. In 2004, since there would be an eviction every week, the schedule was changed slightly to fit the changes. This schedule was also used in 2005 and 2007. Here's what the schedule was: *Sunday: Eviction *Tuesday: Head of Household competition *Wednesday: Nominations *Thursday: Highlights *Saturday: Highlights With a rule change in 2006 affecting how the game will be played, the schedule had to be changed in order to fit the changes. When the game reverted back to the tradition rules in week four, the schedule remained the same, but the events had been changed. This is what the schedule was: *Sunday: Veto or Head of Household competition *Monday: Highlights *Wednesday: Nominations *Friday: Highlights *Saturday: Eviction Through 2008 and 2011, the show aired episodes daily as opposed to only five days a week. Seasons six through nine all shared the same schedule: *Sunday: Eviction/Head of Household competition *Monday and Tuesday: Highlights *Wednesday: Nominations *Thursday, Friday, and Saturday: Highlights The eleventh season that aired in the fall of 2012 had a different schedule from its previous season, and aired four times a week. This is what the schedule is: *Sunday: Eviction/Head of Household competition *Tuesday: Highlights *Wednesday: Nominations *Friday: Highlights Ranking of Winners On August 10th, 2012, the show's official website held a poll of what the public thought was the most deserving winner out of the ten winners at the time. The results were revealed a week later: *''1st'' - Kris Hurd (Season 3) *''2nd'' - Natalie Frenkel (Season 9) *''3rd'' - Cody Kosmo (Season 6) *''4th'' - Christof McLeish (Season 10) *''5th'' - Tammy Corradi (Season 1) *''6th'' - Harold Silvera (Season 7) *''7th'' - Baron Pettibone (Season 2) *''8th'' - Marlyn Erickson (Season 8) *''9th'' - Diane Davidian (Season 5) *''10th'' - Veronica Buchan (Season 4) See Also *List of Housemates